Talk:League of Shadows
Why is it that Bane's mercenaries are included as being members of the League of Shadows? The League of Shadows was an organization that heavily relied on stealth tactics and were practically ninjas, so to showcase Bane's mercenary army as if they were legitimate members would be a bit misleading. While Talia was definitely an original member, Bane himself was ex-communicated and as such, had formed his own army of mercenaries. Even then, Bane only likens himself as if he were the League of Shadows itself, not necessarily his own army. In that regard, only Talia and Bane were realy members of the organization whereas the mercenaries were only acting under Bane's command. I don't ever recall Nolan mixing the two together as if Bane's revolution was the second iteration of the League of Shadows. Even Nolan makes a distinction between Ra's Al Ghul and Bane's role as villains, and I quote: "'''Q: In a way, the films feel like a tour of different schools of creating social revolution. You have Ra’s Al Ghul with his very clear-cut extremist ideology—' ''Christopher Nolan: Almost religious, I would say. Q: And then you have the anarchy of The Joker, and in The Dark Knight Rises you come back with the followers of Ra’s Al Ghul who are trying to enact his plans by masking it as class warfare. Christopher Nolan: Class warfare but also in a militaristic, dictatorial approach. If you look at the three of them, Ra’s Al Ghul is almost a religious figure, The Joker is the anti-religious figure, the anti-structure anarchist. And then Bane comes in as a military dictator. And military dictators can be ideologically based, they can be religiously based, or a combination thereof." In that regard, I think they should get a page of their own (maybe list them as "Bane's Mercenaries" or "Bane's Followers" etc.) as they weren't even trained under the discipline of the original League of Shadows. Does anyone agree with me? I personally find it jarring when people mix the two as I really don't recall that there was ever an explicit mention that Bane's army was literally the revival of the League of Shadows organization. DementedP (talk) 23:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : They were all absorbed into Talia's League of Shadows, at which point there is no difference. At the time of the her reveal she is soley shown to give everyone orders and details the motivation behind the assault. :They piecemeal out the information in regard to the League throughout the movie, Alfred guessing "...the League of Shadows resurgent," Alfred guessing that they have a new leader somewhere that undid the excommunication, "WAYNE: You said he was excommunicated. ALFRED: By Ra's al Ghul. Who leads them now?" Batman being in denial that the League were back ("Bane is just a mercenary" "You were excommunicated by a gang of psychopaths") but then Bane has to hit him over head with exposition about it to clue him in, Bruce deducing Ra's' child was "An heir to ensure the League of Shadows fulfills its duty to restore balance to civilization." Bane is doing what Bruce Wayne was meant to do on the behalf of Ra's al Ghul in Batman Begins. :Stealth was still used in TDKR, there is even an easter egg in the stock exchange scene that spells it out. The League isn't just guys dressed in ninja outfits 24/7 fighting with swords, they've supposedly been around for thousands of years. At the monastery in BB, in the flashbacks in TDKR, and in the present time of TDKR there are guys dressed in the common merc outfits, often with the red scarves around their necks or elsewhere that mark their membership. Newstarnova (talk) 09:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC)